La promesa
by Dayanet
Summary: Mimi hace una promesa antes de irse a los estados unidos, pero un malentendido la distancia de su caballero de brillante armadura, lograrán cumplirla después de tantos años
1. Chapter 1

**El regreso**

Lunes 30 de Agosto

Una joven se encontraba terminando de empacar cuando su madre toca la puerta

-Adelante

-Hija Michael ya está aquí, quieres que te ayude en algo, recuerda que todavía tiene que pasar por Catherine y su vuelo saldrá en 1 hora.

- No te preocupes Mamá esto es todo lo que llevo, confió que lo demás llegue por paquetería

- Hay hija nunca cambias- Menciona el padre entrando al cuarto - ¿Quieres ayuda con tu maleta?

-No papá- Antes de salir de la habitación regresa a abrazar a sus padres - gracias a los dos por todo.

-Al contrario hija, gracias a ti por darnos tantas alegrías- Responde la madre – Sera mejor que te des prisa.

-Un momento señorita – Dice serio el padre- segura que llevas todo, porque no creo que las llaves de la casa lleguen muy pronto por paquetería.

-Si las llevo, descuida.

La chica baja su maleta por las escaleras y se encuentra con un apuesto joven rubio ojiverde.

- Mimí déjame ayudarte con eso mientras vas por lo demás.

- Esto es todo lo que llevo Michael.

- ¿Hablas en serio?- Contesta demasiado sorprendido – Deja tus bromas para después y dime donde está tu demás equipaje.

- ¡Hablo enserio esto es todo lo que llevo¡ - La chica contesta casi a gritos - ¡Sera mejor que nos vayamos Catherine nos está esperando¡

- Ammm … Cla .. Claro vámonos, sabes que a veces llegas a dar miedo – Comenta el rubio mientras empiezan a salir de la casa y entran al convertible rojo estacionado enfrente.

Después de unos minutos en silencio en el auto llegan a unos departamentos donde una chica alta, delgada de una tez tan pálida como la nieve y una cabellera ondulada color fuego los espera ansiosamente a lado de una maleta, en cuanto el coche se detiene entra.

-Hola chicos, tardaron demasiados pero por esta vez los perdono así que ya vámonos, me muero de ganas por conocer Japón.

-Pero y tu equipaje no me digas que eso es todo, o acaso tú y Mimi planean volverme loco

-No planeamos volverte loco Mich, solo que decidimos utilizar la paquetería esta vez.

-Bueno ya que Cat te revelo nuestro secreto vámonos por qué perderemos el vuelo.

- Chicos la razón por la que los cite hoy es debido a que Mimi se mudara a Japón y llegara un día antes del 1° de Agosto, así que ese día no solo celebraremos otro año de conocer a los digimon, sino que también el regreso de nuestra amiga, por lo cual esta vez tendrá que ser una magnifica celebración- Anunciaba una emocionada pelimorada.

-Es enserio que mi hermana regresa, pero si ella no me dijo nada Yolei.

-Te equivocas mi querido Tk es que ella nos avisó así que debemos hacerle una perfecta fiesta de bienvenida.

-Como que nos avisó a todos, dime Sora eso es cierto – pregunta Tai, mientras todos voltearon a ver a Sora con cara de interrogación.

-A mí no me dijo nada, Yolei ¿Cómo te enteraste de que vendría? qué tal si lo malinterpretaste.

-Te equivocas Sora, nada de eso – Grito la pelimorada

-Yolei tiene razón, Mimi llegara en mañana, un día antes del aniversario - dijo Izzi tranquilamente.

-¿QUE? – Soltaron todos al unísono.

-Nos mandó a todos un mensaje por email esta mañana.

- En ese caso apoyo a Yolei en hacerle una fiesta, que les parece el sábado- Contesto Ken.

-Yo apoyo eso y tu amor-Contesto Davis.

-Estoy de acuerdo, chicos alguna objeción- pregunta Kari

-No – Respondieron todos.

-En ese caso chicas y Tk por favor encárguense de la fiesta ya que ustedes son quienes más conocen a Mimi.

-Claro Tai déjalo en nuestras manos- Contesta una emocionada Yolei.

Después de varias horas de vuelo un avión aterriza en Japón.

-Wooo, no lo puedo creer, realmente estamos en Japón, por fin podre conocer a tus amigos Mimi, wiii estoy tan emocionada.

-Cálmate Cat, estas empezando a llamar la atención de la gente.

-Lo siento Mich es que estoy tan feliz – Voltea a ver a Mimi y pregunta - no vendrán tus amigos por nosotros.

-No, ya que solo Yolei sabe que llegamos hoy, y le pedí que les dijera a los chicos que llegamos en 2 días, tiempo suficiente para instalarnos no creen.

-Bueno chicas iré por el auto, las veo en la entrada.

-Claro – Voltea a ver a su amiga - Ammm Mimi estas bien.

-Sí, claro- Dijo y ambas empezaron a caminar a la salida.

-Enserio –Contesto la pelirroja sorprendida –Como le haces yo estaría llena de miedo, hace 4 años que no los ves y aparte te fuiste sin darles alguna explicación y…-Fue interrumpida por la castaña

-Cat harías el gran favor de callarte, si tengo miedo pero me gustaría no pensar en ello.

-Entiendo –Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la salida donde ya las esperaba Michael en su convertible rojo.

-Espero que lleguen pronto ya estoy impaciente por ver a Mimi – decía una pelimorada que daba vueltas fuera de una casa hasta que ve un convertible rojo estacionarse fuera de la residencia. –Mimi – Grito la chica mientras se abalanzaba contra su amiga.

-Yolei me da mucho gusto que estés aquí

- A mi igual te extrañaba tanto y a ustedes también chicos, no crean que me he olvidado desde la última vez que fui a Nueva York.

-No te preocupes Yolei, que te parece si entramos y nos cuentas como te fue con la reunión – Dijo la peliroja mientras tomaba el brazo del rubio

- Me tendrán que disculpar chicas pero tengo que ver si las inscripciones de la ya están completadas- Dijo mientras se zafaba del agarre de la chica para subir de nuevo a su auto y perderse por la calle.

-Bueno no pasa nada entremos – Comento Cat mientras ocultaba su tristeza.

-si – comento emocionada Yolei quien apenas entro comenzó a narrar las cosas narraba con entusiasmo. - … No te preocupes Mimi, nadie sospecha que estas aquí, ni siquiera TK, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué no le avisaste a Sora, hasta donde yo recuerdo eran grandes amigas.

- Lo que pasa es… – no encontraba las palabras exactas para definirlo, ya que no podía decirle la verdad, hasta que supiera que hacer – no quiero entretenerla más de la cuenta ella tiene que entrar al equipo de tenis de la universidad.

-Bueno es eso creo que tienes razón, pero a ella le hubiera gustado mucho verte, cuando se enteró que venias se puso un poco triste al ver que no la habías llamado antes y que había recibido tu mensaje como todos los demás.

-Me disculpare con ella, es más la iré a ver mañana como una sorpresa, ¿sigue viviendo con su madre?– Dijo mientras sonreía de forma como si hubiera solucionado la paz mundial.

- No se mudó hace poco a un departamento, y hablando de mudanzas ¿cómo es que consiguieron este lugar tan hermoso y totalmente amueblado?

- Es todo gracias a mi madre- Contesto la pelirroja – Ya que es vendedora de bienes raíces puede conseguirnos un lugar en cualquier parte del mundo.

Tiempo después llego Michael con la comida, la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, mientras los chicos recorvaban el verano que Yolei fue a Nueva York.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de a llevar a Yolei a su casa-Dijo Michael mientras se llevaba a la chica al auto, la chicas los despidieron desde la puerta y el convertible arranco, después de varios minutos de viaje la chica por fin se animó a hablar.

- Dime una cosa Michael, Mimí ha dicho si Sora le ha hecho algo últimamente.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno es que normalmente seria Sora quien estaría dándoles la bienvenida y no yo.

-Mira lo único que puedo decirte es que Mimi dejo tener contacto para no lastimar a Sora.

-Pero Sora no puede estar mejor sin ella no lo entiendo.

-Solo te puedo decir algo le sucedió a Mimi meses después de que tú y yo nos conocimos en el digimundo.

-Mmmm, entonces Sora tiene que saber algo, en ese tiempo todavía se llevaban como uña y mugre.

-No creo que ella lo sepa, y por favor ya no me preguntes más o las chicas me mataran cuando sepan que te hable de esto.

-Entiendo gracias por decírmelo, intentare que Mimi me tenga la confianza para que me cuente el resto, en fin ya llegamos y muchas gracias por traerme.

-Deja yo abro la puerta por favor.- El chico bajo del auto abrió la puerta de la joven, y espero a que ella entrara a su casa.

Hola este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste y cualquier cosa espero sus reviews


	2. La visita

Hola aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado

Digimon no me pertenece, solo Catherine que es invento mío.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente…..<p>

Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong

Son las 7 de la mañana quien podrá ser tan temprano – pensó la pelirroja - Supongo que no se irán hasta que atienda – Mas a fuerza que de ganas la chica se levantó y al abrir la puerta.

-Hola Sora – Dijo una joven mientras se aventaba a sus brazos.

-Hola ammm, disculpa ¿quién eres? – Pregunto la pelirroja soltándose de su agarre

-Soy yo Mimi, es que ya no me reconoces.

-Disculpa amiga - Dijo mientras la volvía a abrazar – Se supone que llegarías hasta el mediodía

-Tenía ganas de verlos lo más pronto posible, en verdad los extrañaba muchisimo

-Y nosotros a ti, pasa tenemos tanto de que platicar.

* * *

><p>Bip bip, bip bip,<p>

Era su celular, que indicaba un mensaje, pero se encontraba tan cansado que no quiera saber de quién era…

Bip bip, bip bip,

No había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en el regreso de la verdadera y única dueña de sus suspiros, la responsable de cada uno de sus latidos, y la culpable de que él se sintiera la peor persona del mundo.

Bip bip, bip bip,

Que ese celular nunca se iba a callar –pensó el chico, de muy mala gana lo tomo con intenciones de apagarlo, hasta que vio el remitente del mensaje y eso lo hizo sentirse más culpable, era de su lindísima novia, de seguro para desearle buenos días.

Sora:

"Hola chicos, me gustaría que nos reuniéramos en mi departamento a las

11, tengo una sorpresa que quiero mostrarles antes de que llegue Mimi.

PD: Sean puntuales"

* * *

><p>Tock, Tock, Toc<p>

-Esperas a alguien Sora

-Sí, de hecho esperamos a alguien así que quédate en mi cuarto y no salgas hasta que yo venga por ti, de acuerdo

-Ok

Dicho esto la pelirroja salió del cuarto, la castaña volteo a ver la mesita de noche y se encontró con su foto, inconscientemente la tomo entre sus manos.

-No has cambiado nada desde la última vez que te vi.

_**Flashback**_

Se acababa de despedir de los nuevos elegidos, y de su querida Palmon, hace mucho que no la veía

-Tal parece la idea de venir a la boda en representación de mis padres no fue tan mala, mmm la boda, me pregunto cómo será la mía. – Mientras la chica se perdía en sus pensamientos, no presto atención al chico que la saludaba desde lejos, hasta que sintió que chocaba con algo y cayó al suelo.

-Auch, pero que

- Mil perdones mi princesa pero debería estar más atenta cuando va sola caminando por la calle, me permite ayudarla a levantarse – Dijo el joven mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y le ofrecía su mano a la castaña.

-Jajajajaja, claro que le permito ayudarme mi fiel caballero, es más le concedo el honor de acompañarme hasta mi casa.

-Tu casa – Repitió el chico un poco extrañado - si vienes desde el aeropuerto debiste haber tomado un taxi, dame la maleta, y tus padres como se encuentran.

-Bien en América, por cierto acabo de ver a mi hermanito, Kari y los nuevos elegidos en la escuela

-Tus malas costumbre no han cambiado, siempre que te veo me recuerdas la escuela

-Jajajajajaja, oye no es tan malo visitarla de vez en cuando, por ejemplo hoy me invitaron a un día de campo.

-Si algo me comento Tk, pero tenía ensayo con la banda, y no puede acompañarlos, bueno su majestad hemos llegado, me retiro – Dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia.

-Espera, si no estás muy ocupado, podrías ve…venir… con…conmigo….a la boda - Decía mientras se ponía completamente roja y empezaba a temblar- lo que pasa es que no quiero ir sola, aunque no estaré sola ya que son mi familia…

-Acepto, a qué hora te veo mañana – Mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.

_**Fin de flashback**_

La chica sonrió y dejo la foto en su lugar

-Mimi, se supone que te alejaste para que ella nunca se enterara de nada, para que fuera feliz – Se regañó ella misma mientras se recostaba en la cama.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola espero que les este gustando la historia, muchas gracias a:<strong>**mimato bombon kou,Cesar14399 y mimato05 por sus reviews, nos leemos pronto, hasta luego.**


	3. Reencuentro

**Hola chicos aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

><p>Matt se encontraba de camino a la casa de Sora, después del mensaje no había podido dormir, y sentía que la casa lo asfixiaba, lo único que lo ayudaba en esos momentos era la adrenalina que le proporcionaba su moto, hasta que un alto lo detuvo y dos niños de 9 años 12 pasaron frente a él.<p>

-Ya dime a donde me llevas Shinta, hemos caminado bastante y ya me canse, me niego a dar un paso más si no me dices – Decía la niña mientras inflaba sus cachetes y cruzaba los brazos.

-Naoki vas a arruinar la sorpresa, anda prometo que es cerca

-Eso dijiste hace unas calles y ya me canse,

-Entonces te llevare cargando hasta que ya no estés cansada – Decía el niño mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color rojizo

-En verdad - Dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa – Entonces creo que puedo caminar un poco más, perro solo un poco, más te vale que cumplas tu promesa.

-Claro que lo hare Naoki, vamos – y se alejaron tomados de la mano. El semáforo se puso el siga, y el rubio arranco, pero ya no se dirigía casa de Sora.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Sora se encontraba abriendo la puerta a sus primeros invitados<p>

-Hola Joe, Izzi, siempre tan puntuales vinieron juntos

-Hola Izzi me alcanzo en el elevador.

-Hola, Sora ¿cuál es la sorpresa que nos tienes?

-Siempre tan curioso Izzi, te lo diré cuando estén todos, espero que no tarden demasiado.

-Eso será difícil, ya que Tai siempre es el último.

-Pero debería de tener consideración por nosotros y más por Mimi, ella nos espera en el aeropuerto – Dijo Joe mientras se introducía en la plática - aparte la ciudad está muy cambiada y podría perderse con facilidad y

- Y estas muy ansioso por verla no es así superior – Dijo la peliroja con una sonrisa traviesa haciendo que el peliazul se sonrojara – ya entiendo por qué huele tanto a colonia masculina.

-Supongo que sería tonto de mi parte negar que no me ha gustado Mimi desde que tenía 15 años, pero ahora sé que tengo una oportunidad.

-Una oportunidad – Repitió intrigada la chica – quieres decir que a Mimi le gustaba alguien en ese entonces cierto, ¿Quién? Dímelo por favor.

-A yo me refería a un chico que iba en tu misma clase, verdad Izzi.

-Que – contesto sobresaltado el chico, y recibió una mirada acusatoria de la chica - O ya recordé Joe, te refieres a Suzaku, el chico que se fue a Corea hace 2 años.

Ding dong, ding dong

-Claro chicos, voy a abrir

-Me quieres explicar todo eso Joe, es obvio que no nos creyó.

-Te lo diré después, mientras gracias por ayudarme

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? - Hablo el rubio mientras se sentaba con los demás.

* * *

><p>El rubio se encontraba caminando sobre la arena viendo el movimiento de las olas, la playa estaba desierta a pesar de ser verano, cosa que el agradecía ya que prefería estar solo con sus recuerdos.<p>

_**Flashback**_

Un pequeño de 11 años se encontraba esperando en el parque junto con su bicicleta

-Matt hola – Decía una pequeña mientras se acercaba corriendo - ¿Dónde me llevaras hoy?

-Hola princesa no te lo puedo decir es una sorpresa, ven siéntate en la bicicleta – Decía el chico mientras subía al vehículo.

-Y está muy lejos el lugar donde me vas a llevar – Decía mientras abrazaba la espalda del chico.

-Es posible, depende a lo que tú llames lejos, aunque si me preguntaran a mí diría que no importa la distancia mientras tenga una buena compañía.

-Entonces ya te agrado un poco

-Me agradas mucho – Al oírlo la niña se puso completamente roja – Parece que el pequeño Tk logro su objetivo.

Después de pasar por muchas calles llegaron a un estacionamiento.

-Hemos llegado.

-Entonces me trajiste tan lejos para ver un estacionamiento.

-No exactamente, tenemos que caminar un poco pero deja vendarte los ojos

-¿Qué?, no quiero, y si me caigo.

-Es parte de la sorpresa, prometo que te llevare en mi espalda de acuerdo - Mientras hacia una hermosa sonrisas que posteriormente solo le dedicaría a la joven.

-Acepto - Ella también sonriera de manera especial, el joven vendo sus ojos y llevo en su espalda tal y como prometió.

-Ya llegamos, bájate con cuidado

-Dime que ya me puedo quitar la venda – contesto ya que estaba de pie.

-Espera – Dijo el joven mientras se colocaba detrás de ella – Ya lo conoces, pero cuando fuimos al digimundo me di cuenta que te encantaba verlo, es por eso que quise traerte aquí –Quito la venda y los ojos de la chica se abrieron mientras sus labios formaban una de las más hermosas sonrisas que el chico vio.

-El mar – murmura la niña y de avienta a sus brazos - Muchas gracias Matt – El corresponde al abrazo, se la pasaron todo el día jugando hasta el atardecer.

-Ven vamos a sentarnos, los atardeceres en la playa son los más bonitos, siempre que son vacaciones mi padre me llevan a la casa de playa.

-Yo hace mucho que no vengo a la playa, desde que mis padres se separaron. – Mientras hablaba su voz se quebraba y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Entonces finjamos que es la primera vez que ambos venimos y hagamos mejores recuerdos.

-Si - Respondió con una media sonrisa, pero las ganas de llorar se esfumaron y su corazón empezaba a acelerarse sin razón aparente. Después de observar a puesta de sol la acompaño hasta su casa y posteriormente se dirigió al apartamento, esa noche su padre trabajaba hasta tarde por lo que tomo un tazón de cereal e inmediatamente se fue a la cama, esa fue la primera noche que soñó con ella.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Bip bip, bip bip,

Tk:

"¿Dónde estás hermano? Te estamos esperando"

El rubio solo guardo el teléfono tomo la moto y acelero a toda prisa.

* * *

><p>Minutos más tarde ya se encontraban sentados, Izzii, Joe, Cody, Ken, Tk, Yolei , Davis y Sora charlando amenamente.<p>

Ding don, Ding dong, Ding dong

-Ese debe ser mi hermano, yo voy Sora – y se aproximó a la puerta - Kari, Tai, que gusto verlos – Mientras los dejaba pasar.

-Hola Tk, disculpa la tardanza, ya sabes como es mi hermano, hola chicos disculpen, supongo que otra vez somos los últimos cierto.

-De hecho te equivocas Kari, aún falta mi hermano.

-Qué extraño él siempre es puntual, y más cuando se trata de Sora.

-Es posible que este atrapado en el trafico amor, ven aquí – Dijo Davis mientras un rubio se encontraba abriendo la puerta.

-Hola chicos, disculpen me demore un poco – Hablaba el ojiazul en un tono frio u ausente que hace mucho tiempo no utilizaba.

-Amor todo bien te noto algo extraño.

-Estoy bien descuida, que era lo que querías mostrarnos.

-Vuelvo en seguida – la chica se dirige a su habitación.

-Matt eres tan buen amigo, ya vez Kari todavía hubiera podido comer el postre venir tranquilamente para que en verdad fuéramos los últimos como siempre.

-Eres incorregible – Murmuro por lo bajo la castaña

* * *

><p>Sora va entrando a su cuarto y ve a Mimi tan concentrada en su libreta que decide acercase para sorprenderla.<p>

-¿Que estás haciendo Tachikawa? – Dijo mientras tomaba a la castaña por los hombros.

-Hay Sora casi me matas del susto.

-jajajaja, lo siento estabas tan concentrada que no pude resistirme, ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto mientras le quitaba el cuaderno de las manos.

-Es mi libreta de canciones, pero déjala me da mucha vergüenza que la leas- Sin embargo la perliroja hizo caso omiso a las peticiones de la castaña.

-"Sé que a pesar de lo que paso, no habrá nunca nada entre tú y yo. No es tan fácil entender que no te tendré y es por eso que mi intención es ya no verte más no sentir dolor" – Leyó la morena – Sé que no está terminada pero es muy buena, dedicada para alguien en especial.

- ! No ¡ - Dijo al chica algo asustada - solo se me ocurrió de la nada.

-Bueno salgamos ya están todos los chicos esperándote en la sala.

Al escuchar esto la castaña solo logro asentir con la cabeza, seguir a la peliroja y suplicar porque sus piernas dejaran de temblar, salieron de la habitación y al llegar al pasillo la peliroja le pidió que la esperara mientras ella la anunciaba con los chicos.

Ya volví chicos y aquí está mi sorpresa- Dijo la chica mientras se hacía a un lado para que vieran a Mimi que venía detrás de ella.

La castaña solo se limitó a sonreír a pesar de lo nerviosa que se sentía, hasta que sintió una mirada fría y persistente que la hizo voltear y encontrarse con esos orbes azules que tanto extrañaba, sintió tantas ganas de llorar, de preguntarle el por qué la había abandonado,.

-Mimi, bienvenida – Dijo Tk mientras abrazaba a la chica mientras interrumpía el choque de mirada –Te he extrañado tanto

-Y yo a ti, pero has crecido tanto, perdóname, y todos ustedes chicos perdónenme, sé que no debí abandonarlos es solo que en ese momento no pude encontrar otra salida. – Al final se quebró su voz.

-No hay nada que perdonar – Dijo Tk mientras volvía a abrazar a la castaña, poco a poco todos lo demás chicos de unieron al abrazo.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mimi y ¿Qué fue lo que te paso, que la única solución fue alejarte 5 años de nosotros? – Pregunto Izzi

-Amm …. Yo

-Solo dilo cuando te sientas lista, no vale pena traer de vuelta malos recuerdo cuando aún no lo has superado – Dijo Matt y le dirigido una mirada tan fría llena de dolor que Mimi solo pedía que sus piernas no le fallaran – Nos vemos chicos luego tengo cosas que hacer, bienvenida Tachikawa.

La chica se quedó completamente impresionada, como podía ser tan frio después de tantos años de no verse si él era el motivo de su viaje y… Un momento acababa de decir malos recuerdos, es que todo lo que vivieron juntos no era nada más que un mal recuerdo para él. Por esos recuerdos ella había rechazado a la mitrad de chicos que había conocido, iba a visitarlo cada que podía e incluso estuvo a punto de entregarle su virginidad a sus 14 años.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero las contuvo, miro hacia la puerta donde Sora amorosamente se despedía del rubio.

Es lógico que pongas distancia entre nosotros, que diga que lo nuestro solo fueron malos recuerdos, ahora tu estas con Sora la chica perfecta y yo solo fui un error para ti, ya que no le puedes decir a ella lo que paso entre nosotros, tal vez por eso preferías que estuviera lejos, para que no tuvieras que preocuparte de que yo hable, se dijo a sí misma la castaña.

Tai fue el único que noto como los ojos de la castaña se humedecían y que empezaban a fallarle las piernas, por lo cual la abrazo –Dejamos ayudarte con esta pena, no la guardes para ti sola, por favor confía en mi – Murmuro el castaño el oído de la ojimiel.

-Hey que hacen ustedes 2 abrazados -Reclamo Joe.

-Tranquilo superior solo estaba convenciendo a Mimi de que me acompañara al nuevo restaurante de comida italiana que está cerca de la aquí, lo que pasa es que ya tengo hambre – Dijo el castaño mientras frotaba su abdomen.

-Hermano no tienes remedio acabamos de desayunar.

-Pero no me dejaste comer el postre y todo para que no hiciéramos esperar a los demás Kari mi cuerpo exige comida – Varios chicos empezaron a reír.

-Acepto tu invitación a comer Tai.

-Genial quien se nos une

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Voy a tardar un poco más en subir el siguiente capítulo ya que se me terminaron las vacaciones y me será un poco más difícil seguir publicando, espero tenerlo listo a más tardar a principios de febrero.<strong>

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, hasta pronto.**


	4. Amor primero

**Hola chicos lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste**

* * *

><p>- Que lastima que nadie nos acompañara a almorzar, años de no saber de ti y no pueden cambiar sus planes una sola vez.<p>

-No los juzgues tan duro, aparte se suponía que llegaba mañana la culpa es mía, aunque debo admitir que es mejor así

-¿Por qué? hay algo que quieras decirme

-Sí Tai, más bien es una pregunta, ¿Aun sientes algo por Sora? – dicho esto el rosto del moreno adquirió un leve tono rojizo.

-¿Po… por que pre... preguntas eso Mimi? – Tartamudeó el chico – Sora te ha dicho algo.

-No me ha dicho nada, entonces aun sientes algo por ella cierto –ocasionando que el rostro del chico este completamente rojo. - Podrías contarme porque la dejaste ir.

-Pues, lo hice porque la quiero ver feliz.

-Y acaso tú la ayudaste a que estuviera junto a Matt.

-Bueno no exactamente, mejor dicho yo la deje ir, veras, cuando íbamos en 1° de secundaria me hicieron capitán del equipo de futbol y eso no le pasa a cualquiera ya que tienes que ser lo suficiente bueno para …

-Eso ya lo sé Tai, recuerdo que presumías de ello cada que hablábamos.

-Enserio presumía tanto, en fin las chicas mayores comenzaron a fijarse en mí y yo me sentía lo máximo y empecé a salir con varias de ellas, asistía a fiestas de chicos de la escuela superior y perdí la cabeza. Cuando pase a 2° note que Matt y Sora eran muy unidos y eso me molestaba, no fue hasta que después de muchas chicas me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de Sora. Entonces el día de navidad que pasaron los digimons con nosotros yo iba a ver a Matt para pedirle que me ayudara con Sora y la vi con un regalo en sus manos frente a la puerta de su camerino, entonces me di cuenta que la había perdido – Unas lágrimas rodaron por la mejillas del castaño – Ella volteo a verme y pude notar el miedo en sus ojos de ser rechazada así que le la apoye para que entrara y después me fui y el resto ya lo sabes. Bien ya conteste a tu pregunta ahora te toca a ti, ¿Por qué nos dejaste y desapareciste tanto tiempo? – La chica negó con la cabeza al no poder articular palabra – No me salgas con que te dé tiempo y que me lo dirás después, tengo derecho a saberlo y también los chicos, todos te extrañamos bastante, hasta puedo jurar que Matt estuvo deprimido y eso que él era el más lejano a ti. Por favor Mimi, no estás sola esta vez yo te protegeré.

-Tienes razón, Tai, te lo diré pero, por favor dame la oportunidad de que yo se los diga a los demás y por favor no golpees a nadie

-Lo primero lo puedo prometer pero lo segundo dependerá de que fue lo que te hicieron – y la chica empezó a contar lo su triste secreto, rezando porque Tai no perdiera la razón y se fuera inmediatamente a matar a Matt a golpes.

* * *

><p>En una antigua bodega que contiene instrumentos musicales, se encontraba un joven rubio sentado con su guitarra tocando una vieja melodía mientras su mente viajaba en recuerdos.<p>

**Flashback**

Hace 6 años se encontraba un joven rubio sentado en el aeropuerto hasta que siente que unas manos le tapan los ojos, y con tan solo tocarlas ya sabe a quién pertenecen.

-Hola Mimi, me alegra que el vuelo no se retrasar.

-No es justo Yamato tenías que adivinar – Dice la chica mientras cruza sus brazos en modo de puchero.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?, así que ahora soy Yamato y no Matt tu amor, con que esas tenemos – dice y empieza a hacerle cosquillas a la chica.

-Jajajajaja, ya por favor, Matt ya disculpa, jajajajajaja.

-Está bien, lo dejare hasta aquí – Dice el joven mientras detiene su "ataque"- pero solo por esta vez, dame tus maletas.

-Tienes suerte solo es una – Mientras le pasa la maleta al chico y caminaban a la salida del aeropuerto - Estaré solo por una semana ya que debo volver con mis padres para mi cumpleaños y después iré de vacaciones con ellos.

-Ya veo – Dijo el joven un poco triste, mientras le abría la puerta del taxi a la castaña– Y donde te hospedaras esta vez,

-En casa de mi tía.

**_Solo una sonrisa y me robaste el corazón  
>solo una mirada y todo cambio de color<br>fuiste como un ángel que del cielo descendió  
>tú me sorprendiste y el amor a mi llego.<em>**

El joven venda los ojos de la chica y la lleva a una bodega que tiene instrumentos musicales.

- Cada vez que me siento triste o te extraño demasiado vengo a este lugar y por eso quiero que lo conozcas. – Dijo mientras destapaba sus ojos.

La chica parpadeo varias veces mientras se acostumbraba a las luz – Tantos instrumentos, ¿Estas en una banda?

-Sí, los Teenage Wolves, aun somos aficionados y solo tocamos en los conciertos de la secundaria.

-En serio, me gustaría escucharlos, aunque sea una canción.

- Cuando tengamos un show en vivo te avisare

-Gracias – Dijo la chica abrazándolo, el joven correspondió el abrazo y beso delicadamente sus labios, la chica no tardó mucho en corresponder el beso que fue cada vez más apasionado, al punto que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

**_Y ahora sueño despierto imaginando tus besos_**  
><strong><em>y acariciándote solo espero que llegue<em>**  
><strong><em>el momento de abrazarte otra vez.<em>**

-Supongo que este lugar es tu refugio. – Dijo la chica cuando recupero el aliento mientras se sentaba en el piso.

-¿Refugio? – Pregunto el joven mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Sí, el lugar donde acudes cuando estas triste, también cuando algo te preocupa y necesitas encontrar una solución.

-O el lugar donde acudo cuando siento que ya no puedo estar separado de ti. – Dijo el chico mientras se sentaba junto a ella y la abrazaba.

-Matt, no empieces con ello, sabes que mis padres no me van dejan volver a Japón, porque temen que me pase algo en el digimundo.

-Ya lo sé, entonces por qué no dejas que vaya a Estados Unidos contigo, puedo pedir un intercambio y estaríamos juntos.

- Sabes que no es posible, tienes a tu familia aquí y estoy segura que Tk me odiaría si le quito a su hermano mayor, aparte no quiero alejarte de los chicos…

-Y como siempre poniendo a los demás antes de ti, ahora entiendo por qué tu emblema es pureza.

-Ya mejor acompáñame te enseñare mi refugio, y así cada que me extrañes el lugar nos comunicara.

**_Y eres tú mi amor primero, eres tu como yo soñé_**  
><strong><em>has llenado de mil emociones mi alma y mi ser<em>**

**_Y eres tú lo que yo más quiero, soy feliz porque te encontré_**  
><strong><em>quiero amarte sin condiciones<em>**  
><strong><em>colmarte con mi amor donde tu estés.<em>**

**Fin del Flashback**

-Hace mucho que no escuchaba esa melodía Yama - Dice un chico castaño mientras va entrando - es que acaso has tenido noticias de cierta castaña, mejor dicho peli-rosa.

-Takashi ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿por qué preguntas por ella?

-Estoy aquí por qué tenemos que entregarle nuevas canciones a la disquetera si es que queremos que el inversionista extranjero se fije en nosotros – Dijo mientras tomaba su bajo – y es lógico que paso algo con ella, esa canción la escribiste especialmente para ella y pensar que ella fue la primera chica que me quitaste.

-Ok, hoy Sora nos citó en su casa para darnos la sorpresa de su regreso, y es posible que se quede por mucho tiempo.

-Y entonces que harás ahora, o es que ya no quieres a Mimi.

-Que preguntas, como no voy a quererla si está mucho más hermosa que antes, dejo ese rosa empalagos y su cabello castaño se ve perfectamente cuidado, su cara con un maquillaje discreto, se nota que ha crecido ya que a pesar de su delgadez tiene sus curvas muy bien definidas y el que use tacones las resalta más y…

-Cálmate Yamato, ya entendí que la princesa está mucho mejor que antes, pero recuerda que tienes a Sora y ella no se encuentra bien, aparte intentar esta con las 2 al mismo tiempo, aunque eso no funcionaría ya que son mejores amigas y te quedarías sin ambas.

-Ya lo sé, y la respuesta es simple me quedare con Sora, ella me necesita, aparte tu sabes que Mimi me engaño y no puedo perdonarla.

-Estas seguro, tú la amas y ahora que ella está aquí pueden arreglar las cosas, aparte tu y yo sabemos que Sora está enferma y puede cometer una locura

-Y es por eso que Sora me necesita, aparte aunque perdone a Mimi o si todo eso hubiera sido un malentendido ahora ya es demasiado tarde para nosotros y sé que ella también querría preferiría el bienestar de su amigo a lo nuestro.

-Bueno dejemos de hablar de ello y a trabajar que esas canciones no se escribirán solas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos la canción que utilice se llama "Amor Primero de Reik" a pesar de se muy vieja esta muy linda, les recomiendo que la escuchen y pasando a otro tema lo siento pero volveré a actualizar antes de que termine febrero lo prometo y disculpen se que suena a una eternidad pero he tenido bastante trabajo en universidad (estudio medicina) y las siguientes semanas serán un poco mas pesadas, bueno espero sus reviews y espero que no leamos pronta, hasta luego cuídense.<strong>


End file.
